


Caught Inbetween

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coming of Age, Community: spnkink_meme, Consensual, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Top Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jared and Jensen spitroasting Colin as an 18th birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Inbetween

Since Colin became legal he has been sharing his fantasies with Jared and Jensen, and he confessed one while blushing like a virgin even though they popped his sweet cherry before he turned eighteen. He has always wanted to be blindfolded and taken from both ends, simply whispering the desire was enough for his cock to fatten, throbbing hot and hard, and leaking wet, which was how they all came to end up in the bedroom while on a weekend break from filming. 

The cloth is cool and silky around his eyes, his lips pink and sweet and wet wrapped around Jensen's dick as Jared takes him from behind. Unable to see, the sensation of being screwed raw is more intense; he moans and his body lights up with pleasure sparks as Jared slowly slides the thick head of his cock inside the boy’s sick wet hole, fucking Colin slowly so that the man feels every inch of cock that is stretching him open. Colin's harder than ever before, his cock throbbing in Jared's grip as the man stokes him in time with his thrust. His moans are louder as he puckers up his lips and sucks Jensen’s big beautiful cock, tongue swirling wet and teasing around the pink crown.

The waterbed only adds to his pleasure, and he moans as the gentle wave-motions beneath his body roll over his warm skin as Jared slowly thrust into him. His legs spread wider, letting Jared deep inside him as Jensen pumps his cock down his throat. Suddenly Jensen’s thrusts picked up in speed until he is fingers twists in Colin's hair and tug his lips down farther on his cock, his hips snap quickly, Colin’s muffled groan music to his ears as he fucks the boys throat, his thickness enveloped by the wet heat of Colin’s mouth. 

As Jensen is quick to come, Jared still grins slowly to savor the glorious tight snug of Colin’s silky inner walls hugging his dick; every time he drives in and fucks the boy open, his flesh rubs Colin’s prostate, making the young man see stars behind his closed eyes. Colin’s body trembles with pleasure sparks, and he is wet—cockhead dripping creamy white as his balls throb, and Jared’s hand on his cock jacking him, gripping him tight and stroking slow and sensual, is driving him closer to a glorious orgasm as Jensen uses his mouth to his pleasure. 

With nowhere to be today, Colin reaps the delights of his confession as Jared and Jensen grant him orgasmic pleasure. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/89907.html?thread=35312179#t35312179)


End file.
